


I'm Safe with you

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During one day off, Sid & Geno can relax. Sid can finally forget a little about hockey and think at other stuff. He is safe in hs house with Geno.





	I'm Safe with you

**Author's Note:**

> It's one idea of fic that i have since month where i have finally tried to do one about one of my kink who is dom/sub and the other is talking about some toys.  
> So here is the fic.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And only corrected by Grammarly

It's was one off day and Sid sometimes liked them because he could rest with Geno at home where he could be with his Dom and enjoy maybe be at his knee and be fed by him.  
He liked be feeding while he is on his knee, Geno knew that and when they could have time to be together and with off day they plan to do it.  
The other stuff was to take care of his Dom.  
He liked wearing his collar at home, he touched it and feel proud and happy.   
  
He feels like this since they have begun their relationship, he feels lucky to be with Geno who is just wonderful and one awesome dom, and that he is also his best friend. Happy and safe because it's Geno he trusts him so much.   
  
Geno loved this when it's was day like this because Sid was submitting to him, what he liked too is that they have some rich food because their so skinny and they needed some food before playoffs games so they will be healthy.  
  
They had some pizhozhi and Geno said: "You will be a good boy Sid?"  
"Yes always with you"  
  
They began to eat Geno feed Sid and Sid begun to tell "You know what I like during day off?"  
  
"You like day off," says Geno while laughing  
  
"Come on, you know I love them since we are together"  
  
"So true, so we can rest in the bed all day or even you can wear my wonderful collar and also be naked almost all day"  
  
Also, some other things were that they could finally use some rope for some bondage, use some toys Geno loved to use the vibrator for tease Sid when he thinks it's not working or even try the cock cage and telling in his ear how he wanted him.   
His dom was driving him mad and crazy, he always had ideas and loved it. Even when he has ideas of toys in public, at first he was not comfortable but now he doesn't care anymore and he loves to see Geno so pleased so hot, talking to him in his ear dirty about how he wanted him everywhere. How he can't stop thinking of his body with ropes, that his perfect ass has one plug for being prepared for later or even plug who vibrate is and that is Geno who control this or telling him at how much he will cum if he good.   
  
Another thing they liked to do is when Sid is sitting on the floor and he can rest his head on the knees of Geno.   
  
Sid was so blushing but it's was so true he loved all of this "And what I like too is when you feed me"  
  
"I like it too"  
  
After one bite of food Geno kiss Sid  
  
"Mine and only mine"  
  
"I'm forever yours, you know"  
  
"Oh yes"  
  
They were thinking at their wedding who was soon (for formal reception) but they had also one collaring ceremony.  
  
They didn't really care about what people could say about them. Because what matters to them is that they are happy together.  
  
Maybe one day he will wear his collar in public like other do, but it's not at the order of the day.  
They think about it, they need plans and it's will happen one day. And he will wear it with proud.  
  
He also liked when they cuddle On the couch and that Geno touches his hair, pet his hair when they watch TV.  
  
"I like it when you are a little curly"  
"I like it sometimes"  
"You are the best no matter what you wear or hair"  
  
Another thing that Sid liked when they were at home doing nothing is that when it's was cold he can wear the Sweat of Geno and feel him. He loved to see Geno watching him with his clothes.  
He was totally owned by Geno and loved it, been taken care of him and that he supports him. And he knows that when sometimes hockey is too much or that sometimes be captain it's just too much or even lost he know that when he arrived at Home he can finally forget a little about hockey and think about how to relax, be taken care, following some orders and stuff like this.  
He thought he would never have this, he always says that he loved hockey. But Geno has changed everything for him.  
  
Sid kiss Geno  
  
"I love you much"  
"I know and I love you too"


End file.
